


A Little Overwhelmed

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Slash, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Merthur at the Mall</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> therealmagykal asked:Ok.. Daine/Numair in a modern day mall (if you don't know them shame on you but you can do merthur in a modern day mall instead) thanks :)  
> (I’m gonna do Merthur, but you gotta tell me who the other pairing is!)

"Merlin" whispered Arthur as he took in the crowds of people milling   
about,children running from shop to shop, and colorful displays in the   
windows “what is this place?"

"This, Arthur, is the Mall" Merlin replied, sweeping his arm out   
dramatically, and then, “stick close, we wouldn’t want you getting   
lost."

Arthur took a look around, gulped, and then grabbed Merlin’s hand “So I   
don’t get lost" he said in answer to his friend’s questioning look.

**Author's Note:**

> More pre-slash than slash, and I went with a reincarnation fic


End file.
